The Ultimate Weapon
by InsaneEmpathWolf
Summary: A teen Ninja trying to find out what she really is while over coming her fears, reuniting with her family, and falling in love. GaaXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

We were making good time. "I think we'll be back in Konoha by nightfall," Ryou said.

I was about to replay when suddenly I felt something and stopped. "Daisuke, what's wrong," Ryou asked as he turned to look at me.

"Do you feel that," He was silent for a few seconds then turned to look at me a curious look painted a crossed his face.

"There's someone near by," he finally responded.

"I'm going to see what it is," I began walking before he could say a word so Ryou just followed me. We made our way slowly and quietly through the tangled brush and trees.

Then we saw the cause for our intrigue. A girl of about 16 or 17 sat leaning against a tree with her head down seemingly unconscious.

Her dark brownish black hair had uneven lays through out. It looked wild as it covered her face. The girl's cloths were ripped and torn revealing horrible lacerations from years ago as well as new ones. From the amount of blood that covered her and the forest floor it was surprising she wasn't already dead. Ryou and I looked at each other then back at the horrific sight.

"The poor girl," he walked closer examining her. "There're so many scars I can't even see her skin. Who would do this? Even for a ninja these scars…" he trailed of shaking his head in disgust.

"I don't see a head band. Where do you think she's from?"

"No idea, she doesn't have any thing that I can see to reveal a clan or village." Our voice seemed to awaken something deep within in her as the girl's breath came faster. She was aware of our presents and lifted her head slowly. Pupil less pale lavender eyes gazed at us like that of prey cornered by its predator and waiting for death that was sure to come.

The jeweled band around her forehead glinted as the sun shone through the trees bringing attention away from the five scars that decorated her face. The most noticeable were the one coming straight down the right side of the right eye and the one coming down from the middle of her forehead crossing the edge of the left side of the right eye and continuing down her cheek. She also had two scars on the left side of her chin. The last started at about the cheekbone, continued right under the nose, and diagonally over the other end of her lip.

Fear came off her in overwhelming waves. The girl franticly looked from one of us to the other as her eyelids fluttered. Then darkness overtook the girl as she past into unconsciousness and even closer to death.

"We should take her to Lady Hokage. If we hurry and were careful we should be able to get here there in time."

"Do you think that's smart? What if she's an enemy? This could be a trap," He responded unsure.

"Don't be such a usiratonkuche (fool).The fear in her eyes was really and why you stand there arguing she's dieing."

"Ohichiwa (forgive me). Your right, I'll carry her it'll be faster." Reuniting

"Ok," I responded. Then I walked forward and began to wrap some of the worse wounds and we were off as fast as we could go. I looked up into the sky. The sun was low in the clouds. It would be dark before we got back. I hoped we would make it in time for something told me this girl would be very important.

The injured ninjas POV

My mind swam in impenetrable darkness. There is no thought…no feeling…there is nothing at all. Then a strange nagging at the back of my mind began to erase the dark. I didn't want to leave it. The familiar calming feeling the darkness imposed is never something I wanted to leave.

Yet the nagging uneasy feeling persisted and reluctantly conciseness returned. My eyes fluttered ever so lightly. My body is heave; I can't move. Movement had always been difficult, but never like this.

Suddenly like a blow I realized the nagging that had awakened me was voices. My eyes snapped open. As I raised my head with all the strength I had. The sun blinded me as the jewels in my headband through colors about the forest and the ninjas that stood before me.

I'm so weak. I don't seen how I could possibly fight any longer. The two ninjas I had heard were staring at me. A look of horror, pity, and disgust could clearly be seen. Yet, these emotions could be false. I had to stay on guard, but still movement was impossible. I'm going to die here. I don't want to die. I…I have to fight. I can't just sit here. Move. Move! My body refused the commands. The darkness I loved so much was becoming a nightmare as it insisted on returning when I needed most to be within the torture of thought.

My eyes closed and I fought to open them. I succeeded, but my small victory didn't last long. It's too late. I really am going to die at the hands of these two ninjas. Then my eyes closed. My sure to be killers the last thing I see before my calming darkness takes over.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the slow update. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything, but with Easter and getting sick i didn't have much time to write.

I hope you enjoy reading!

I do not own Naruto, but i wish i did.

* * *

Chapter 1

A knock rang through the dead of night awaking the tired Tsunada from her much needed sleep. "Nandayo (What is it now)," the Hokage barked in her usual stern tone.

"You're needed at the hospital, Lady Hokage," the young medical ninja replied.

"Shizune should be there. She can handle everything just fine and there's Sakura to; what ever it is you need have one of them do it."

"You sent Sakura away on a mission just the other day and Shizune is the one who asked for you," the ninja replied.

"_That's right I forgot about Sakura",_ the Hokage thought. _"There must be something very wrong if Shizune can't take care of it." _Trudging her tired body out of bed she asked, "What the problem?"

"Ryou and Daisuke found a girl in the forest not to far off from the village. She's hurt very badly and Shizune thinks she's going to die. We don't…"

The medic was cut off as Lady Tsunada dashed out the door knocking the surprised ninja to the ground in her rush.

XXXXOXXXX

Lady Tsunada crashed through the doors of the hospital freighting quite a few people.

"Lady Tsunada," the nurse at the desk said, "Shizune told me to send you to the third room of the emergence floor."

Without a word, the Hokage traveled quickly to her destination. Washing her hands and throwing on cloths more suited to the situation she entered the room.

"Lady Hokage, good your finally hear," Shizune breathed a sigh of relief when Tsunada stepped into her view.

"What's the problem?"

"Her heart is failing; there are extremely severe lacerations to the arms legs and torso. I've managed to heal some of the worse and stop the bleeding, but…I'm almost out of chakra and…her lungs are punctured also several of the main organs have stopped working."

After a long pause as Shizune's hands glowed with the visible effort of rehabilitation of life she said, "It's a miracle the girls still alive. Even Naruto or Kabuto would not survive this. I don't know what to do. Should…should we put her out of her misery?"

There was quiet for what felt like hours, but in reality only mere seconds.

"Of course we have to do whatever we can to save her." As the leader of the leaf village began to sew together the broken pieces of the heart this girl was slowly leaving behind; Shizune got her hooked up to a respirator and struggled to mend the shredded limbs.

It wasn't long before the Hokage's first apprentice was forced to leave just like the charka that had already fled her body. This did not stop Tsunada; she worked late into the night. Unsure of the reason she like Ryou knew this girl could not be left to die.

Though her efforts seemed to be in vain, for nothing the great woman did delayed the slowly painful ending the unconscious ninja was sure to meet.

Just as the sun was beginning to rise, the abnormally slow beep of the heart monitor escalated into an unbearable screech. Lady Hokage, jolted out of her intense concentration, moved back to the heart trying desperately without success to restart the flow of blood.

"Damn, I though she had stabilized," she said furiously. Working wildly as the screeching continued the sun rose higher casting light upon the dead ones face.

Suddenly as thunder crashed deafeningly in the distance slaughtering the already defeat nerves of Tsunada; the pale lavender eyes of one to be dead cot the light then closed quickly from the brightness.

The medics that had been assisting the Hokage at the time all rushed to shut the blinds. Though it made no difference for the lavender eyed girl drifted away into the dark unknown.

"Lady Hokage you should go and sit down for a few minutes or get something to eat," one of her assistants commented.

"I can't do that. We have no guarantee that her heart won't fail again."

"Well I'll get you something and you can sit out side in the waiting room and relax you'll be close enough to come if there's something wrong. We can handle things here for a little bit."

After a verbal agreement form the other medics and a short argument Lady Tsunada agreed.

Once ramen had been handed over the Hokage sat in the waiting room for her break. As she ate quietly Tsunada found it impossible to keep her tired eyes open and so she like her patient drifted into quiet darkened solitude.

XXXXOXXXX

Thunder crashed deafeningly shaking the equipment, the buildings, the ground itself. The beeping of the heart monitor kept time with the chaos outside; each crash louder then the first and more violent. Panic permeated through the room as walking became more and more difficult.

Eyes of the injured ninja flickered as her heart beet increased with the thunder. Her torso slowly lifted from the bed, arms and head hanging back as though lifeless. The sight of movement freezing the medics attempts to keep things in order.

Suddenly, as the thunder became one long endless screech, her head snapped up to gaze at the horrified faces. The eyes that gazed at them were no longer lavender pools of fear, but glowing orbs of pure midnight black; orbs of evil demonic hatred.

The demonic power immersed the room, so powerful it became difficult for the others to breath.

The IV was pulled free from its victim as her arm lifted, wrist hanging limp. Then with the sickening crack of joints, the palm faced them fingers curled into claws.

Rain, finally beginning to fall, attacked the windows like thousands of paper thin blades. Glass shimmered through the air as the blades of chakra laced water rushed toward them.

There lives were spared as door opened spilling the medics out onto the floor allowing the rain to pass through the hall and into the wall behind them. Lady Tsunada picked herself of the floor, having just missing the quick death herself.

A horrible hiss sounded from inside the room louder then the thunder still raging outside, if that was even possible. The Hokage peered into the room at the now standing girl. Horrified small black pupils stared back at her as pale lavender caught the light.

The injured ninja feel to the ground unable to stay standing in the weakened body. The thunder transformed in an instant from a freak current of raging sound and water to a typical spring storm.

Lady Tsunada approached slowly careful not to fall over the wreckage. Her patient turned her head as though the sight pained her.

As the irrational fear for her life escalated with each step balls of fire appeared in the air before the Hokage. Jumping out of the way just in time, she gazed upon the unmoved child.

There eyes meet for one fearful second before drifted away to the blissful place of her unconscious thought.

An eerie silence filled all of Konoh, the storm was over.

Standing up Lady Hokage barked, "Get this messes cleaned up and have her moved to a new room. I want Shizune in there taking care of the girl." Walking down the hall turning to look over her shoulder she added, "O and make sure she's highly sedated." Without another word Tsunada was gone.

XXXXOXXXX

The flooded streets were littered with people as they wandered from their homes in silent awe of the storm that had just left them. Rubble lay everywhere, pulled free from its origin by the wind.

A jounin made his way by roof top, avoiding the mess below, to the Hyuga estate. As the estate came into view he seen that just like everyone else, the Hyuga's were on the street up to there waist in water.

Calling from the roof top the jounin said, "Neji Hyuga, report to Lady Hokage's office at once." Without a second glance at the stunned genin he was gone.

Once he had recover from his shock Neji made his way as quickly as the damaged terrain aloud him.

XXXXOXXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock sounded from outside the office. "Come in," Tsunada said. The door opened and Neji walked in curiosity painted across his usually expressionless face.

"You summoned me," Neji's responded.

"Yes, I have a situation with a patient of mine. As unlikely as this sounds she's near death, but some how she created that storm," Lady Hokage said motioning outside. "The problem is she doesn't need to make any hand signs to use her jutsus. I'm afraid the next time she wakes up someone will be killed."

"So you want me to stop her charka flow," Neji responded before she could continue.

"Yes, she can't be allowed to hurt anyone else."

"I don't fully understand. Why does she wish to hurt anyone to begin with," Neji asked.

"She's not from the leaf village. No one knows were she's from actually, but she doesn't seem to understand were trying to help her. This Ninja thinks were a threat."

"I see. Well then I suppose is should go before she awakes."

"There's one more thing you should know," after a pause Lady Tsunada said, "Her appearance is surprising. I've never seen scars like hers. I just thought you should be warned before seeing her."

"I understand," Neji said. After being given her room number he retreated to the hospital.

XXXXOXXXX

The medics had all left the room so Neji would be freed of distractions. Destroying the chakra net work was easy for him, but though he would never admit it, temporarily blocking the net work was difficult.

Neji approached the sleeping girl slowly and quietly already slipping in to deep concentration as he activated his byakugan. Arm raised, chakra gathered in his palm Neji looked at the girl indecision clouding his judgment.

Neji didn't agree with what the Hokage asked of him yet that could be because of what the main branch did to the lower branches of his family. Though it wasn't entirely the same thing he couldn't help but feel guilty for harming an unconscious weakened girl.

Standing over her, the girls lavender pools opened taking in the sight of Neji. The second her distorted brain realized the young man was there and on verge of attacking the fear rose in her. Neji could feel the waves as she tried to pull her self away. Yet her tired, shredded body didn't have the strength to lift a finger.

Neji in a state of remembrance realized she could possibly attack in within seconds. "It's aright. I won't hurt you," he said trying to comfort her as the gathered chakra slipped away. "I know that your scared but know one here is going to hurt you."

Neji went into an explanation of why he was there watching her facial expressions closely as the look of horror and fear showed clearly. "If you can promise me you won't use any genjutsu or ninjutsu then I won't block your chakra. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head as vigorously as she could, but Neji wouldn't accept that as an answer. "You must swear to me allowed."

"I…I swear I…I wo…won't hurt an…anyone," she choked in a harsh. "I won't use ge…gen…jutsu or nin..jutsu.

Satisfied that the frightened ninja spoke to him, Neji reassured her that he wouldn't block her chakra, but stressed that fact that she couldn't tell anyone.

He stayed for sometime trying to get her to talk some more, but no matter what he said Neji couldn't break the shell she had built around herself so long ago. When she had drifted back to sleep Neji stood quietly and crept from the room.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Dont forget to review and be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long wait, but i wrote a lot more to make up for it. It's a double chapter so you are warned.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story

I do not own naruto

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

It was two weeks before the girl awoke again and another week before she attained the strength to possess normal sleeping patterns. In this time Lady Tsunada, kept busy by her overwhelming tasks as Hokage, was unable to tend to her patient leaving Shizune in charge.

Guilt as well as curiosity drove Tsunada, just like it drives so many others, to make an appearance at the hospital visiting the forgotten girl. With her head held high, as is Tsunada way, she walked through the hospital only to stop short of her destination as Shizune appeared before her.

"How is the young ninja," Tsunada said with an attempt to sound professional, yet she was unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Better then expected. Surprisingly she isn't in need of any transplants; the major organs have healed on their own. Even the heart and lungs are in perfect working order."

Shizune paused making sure Tsunada didn't have any questions. With silence as her reply she continued, "I am worried about her nutrition intake. She was near starvation when they found her so the girl hasn't been able to take in any food. We've been forced to give her strictly liquids. She's dependent on the IV for the rest. I'm afraid if we can't get her to eat she may die anyway."

Lady Hokage deliberate what could be done about the eating disorder as Shizune examination the mounds of paper work ensuring that nothing important had been left unsaid.

"Keep her on the liquids, but in a few days slowly introduce other foods into her diet. The stomach muscles must be expanded slowly. How are her reflexes or motor functions? Her physical endurance and strength needs recorded as well."

"Well, I haven't been able to test any of these things. Every time someone enters the room her heart beat increases to dangerous levels. I've been forced to sedate her just to change the IV. Neji Hyuga is the only one able to approach her and she's still incredibly frightened."

Air left Tsunada lungs slowly as she sighed in reaction to the problems she would indefinitely be facing. She was very disturbed by the behavior of the injured ninja. Lady Tsunada took some time contemplating what could be done about this predicament.

"I need Neji. Find someone to locate him."

"Who do you need," Neji said coming down the hall toward them.

Slightly shocked at the convenience Lady Tsunada said, "I need you. Come with me."

Panic filled him as Neji considered the possibility of Tsunada knowing he didn't block the ninja's chakra. Following the Hokage towards her room, his distressed mind-set was well concealed as he worried that Tsunada was about to make him block her chakra for sure this time or worse that she had hurt someone.

Stopping in front of the door Lady Tsunada turned to Neji and asked, "How are the blocks holding up?"

"She hasn't used any chakra," he replied almost as though he was asking a question himself.

"That's good," Tsunada replied apparently talking to herself. "Have you noticed her moving at all?"

"She turns her head to look at me when I ask a question but that's basically it. One day I came in and she had her arm across her chest playing with something; I think it was just a strand of hair though"

"Has she talked to you?" Tsunada asked shocked, completely ignoring the rest of his statement.

"The only thing she's told me is that her name is Kara."

Slightly disappointed with the lack of information Lady Tsunada told Neji she needed him to convince Kara to allow her to conduct an examination. Reluctantly he agreed. Entering the room Neji looked over his shoulder at Tsunada before closing the door.

Kara looked up at the sound of the closing door. The usually anxiety absorbed her being sending all other emotions into the complicated layers of her psyche hidden form the view of even Neji's observant eyes.

Kara's anxiety quickly turned into fear as she sensed the uneasiness in Neji. Her eyes opened widely as her breath quickened alerting Neji to the panic he was causing.

"It's alright," he said slowly. "I didn't mean to frighten you. How are you feeling today?"

As usual a silence was the only answer he would get, but luckily he had managed to calm her down at lest a little. Yet strangely she had calmed down much faster then normal. Gazing at him through the tangled strands of wild hair, she followed his every movement.

**Kara's POV**

I'm not sure how long I'm been here. The days have bleed together making its impossible to tell when one ended and another began, just like the scars that envelop my body. I have lain here unable to move until the difference between day and night meant nothing.

I do know one thing, regardless of how many days it's been this man has come to visit me too many times to count. Each visit has been the same; Neji would talk to me trying to persuade me to speak. Yet no matter how much he tried to comfort me all I would tell him was my name.

As my distorted mind tried desperately to figure out this mysteries man, I have yet to decide whether I could trust him. His normal calming indifference was overwhelmed by a sudden uncharacteristic panic as well as reluctance; which lead me to further doubt. Neji's eyes traveled the room quickly and continuously the door always being his destination before darting back to glance at me.

Questions filled my brain demanding an answer and drawing my attention away from the man who clearly would rather be somewhere else. Why this sudden change in demeanor most of all left me with a headache of confusion as I tried to figure out what was going on.

Had I done something wrong? Had I unknowingly broken my promise? Or perhaps they decided they have no use for me because of my injures. Maybe I shall finally be facing the death that I have been avoiding for so long.

My extensive stay must come to an end. With a fleeting look toward the window I realized for the first time how much I missed the trees as well as the beautiful sight of the full moon. I desperately needed to leave this place not only for me, but for them too. I had to leave before it was too late.

Neji fiddled with his hands as he spoke. What he said I will never know for I was completely absorbed in my own thoughts. "Kara…Kara!" Neji's urgent voice sounded in my ears bringing me back to reality. It was clear he had sensed my inattentiveness.

"Please, you must listen to me," he begged. The sound of his voice confirming the obstacles I would soon be facing.

"Your injures…they were severe and well the best medical ninja in our village had to heal your wounds. It's been so long now…she's afraid that they aren't healing properly. She needs to examine you to make sure they're healing, but she wants your permission."

An extremely powerful ninja wanted my permission? Why would she not just do as she wanted? The look on my face gave away once again to the surprise and I admit overwhelming fear I felt. Though he obviously didn't notice my confusion or perhaps he miss read it as panic.

"It's alright, she won't hurt you. I promise," he said, "and I'll be here the whole time."

What were they up to? Is this some sort of trap? Even though the doubts that threatened to take over gravely out numbered the positives, I couldn't let go of the one hopeful thought of leaving as soon as possible. If this "examine" would help me get better faster then I should do it, right.

If by some chance things went wrong I would fight; both of them if I had to. No matter what I won't go back to the way things were. I…I mustn't show fear. I have to be strong.

**End of Kara's POV **

Neji watched the injured girl for some time, but suddenly she looked up at Neji. As the look of determination painted itself across her face she said, "I agree to allow this woman to examine me."

"Really," Neji said clearly surprised. When she nodded he breathed a sigh of relief and got to his feet. "I'm going to go get her now. I'll be right back." The satisfied Hyuga walked away mumbling something about destiny.

XXXXOXXXX

The door slid open quietly illuminating Kara's still form. Her eyes never left the ceiling, even after the door closed.

"Hello Kara," a women's voice said, "I'm Lady Hokage." The comforting voice was so out of character for Tsunada that Kara could immediately sense the falseness. She turned her head to see Neji and the Hokage staring down at her. The fear that passed through her newly gained stoic demeanor lasted for only a fraction of a second, but both ninjas had seen it.

Lady Tsunada slowly approached the girl not wanting to panic her. Yet Kara didn't seem to be paying any attention. Her head was facing the ceiling once again, but as Lady Tsunada came closer she found that Kara's eyes were shut tight blocking out the world so it couldn't invaded her thought and destroy the demeanor she desperately tried to maintain.

Tsunada didn't waste any time. She immediately began rechecking vitals, confirming what Shizune had reported. Neji merely stood by, helplessness absorbing his being. The Hyuga frantically wished to end the girl's distress, yet no ideas came.

After checking things such as her heart beat and blood pressure Tsunada glanced at her patients face. Lines of tension traveled up her neck distorting her features into something of true torment. Yet Kara was a rag doll in the hands of the Sannin.

It was in this time that a soothing melody began to drift through the air like leaves in the wind. The sudden noise dragged Tsunada's eyes from the limp girl as she scanned the room.

The words of a tale told to young boy filled the ears of the two women. Neji repeated the stories of his childhood with accuracy as the words rolled off his tough; the action as natural as breathing.

The calming sound of the stories his father use to tell him penetrated Kara's hard to reach consciousness. The tension melted away as the stories continued until her face was that of an innocent child. Kara was no longer open to the things around her. Even though she tried to stay alert Neji's voice had sent her away to a world he hadn't visited since his father's death.

Lady Tsunada looked upon the young man as a smile spread over her face, however; Neji did not return the smile. He was looking away, his face contorted with the pain of his memories eyes glazed as he looked off into nothingness.

Not wanting to extend the pain of either ninja the Hokage plucked Kara's arm from the bed examine the muscles and bones for injury. Tsunada then moved checking the rest of Kara's limbs. She was extremely unhappy with the results that were presented.

Tsunada did not intend to take such measures, but she had no other choice. The Sannin had to be positive. Picking up a small needle for the shelf across the room, Lady Tsunada walked back to her original position. She once again lifted Kara's arm and gently plunged the needle into her skin.

Kara remained in the fantasy, unaware of The Hokage's actions. Tsunada moved to other parts of her body, but when he arms and legs gave the Hokage no reaction she grew impulsive.

Replacing the needle with a small knife Lady Tsunada sliced a slit in the disfigured wrist of her patient. Turning her head Kara's eyes looked upon the Hokage. She showed no pain even though the blood was spreading onto the blanket. It was obvious to Tsunada as she healed the wound that Kara was incapable of feeling pain. The pressure the blade made alerted her to the problem, but the nerves where for the most part destroyed.

Tsunada did not want to fail the patient both shizune and she had spent so long trying to help. Her hands began to glow as she placed them over the girl's skin.

The entire time she worked Neji's voice never stopped. He flowed from one story to another. Neji was so caught up in his world that he hadn't even been aware of Tsunada's actions.

The Sannin worked for hours using all the abilities that she possessed. Finally she stopped sat down and breathed a loud sigh of exhaustion. After a few minutes Tsunada stood and examined her patient one last time.

"Neji can you come here," Neji approached the Hokage but he never stopped telling his story. "I need you to help Kara sit up." Neji nodded, Kara turned her eyes toward him and he stopped in mid step, the look in her eyes showing fear.

Kara looked away disappointed because of her own weakness. Then with a new sudden burst of courage she nodded to Neji showing him it was ok. He helped her sit up but had to remain with his hands on her shoulders. Kara did not have the strength to hold herself up on her own.

Using a small rubber hammer as her tool Tsunada stood before her patient. She stood hesitantly tool raised in the air. Fear is not what the great Hokage normally felt, but right now it gripped at her heart. Concerned for her patient caused this fear as she delayed finding out whether all her efforts had paid off.

The Sannin began repeatedly tapping Kara's knee trying to trigger a reflex, yet no matter how many times she tapped Kara's knee nothing happened. The Tsunada had failed. She let down someone who truly needed help just like she did when her loved one needed her.

Anger overcame the Fifth Hokage as she yelled out in fury slamming her fist through the wall and into the warm air outside.

Lady Tsunada stood for some time with her arm surrounded by plaster. Finally pulling away from the wall she turned to look at Neji.

"What's wrong? Is Kara going to be ok?" Neji asked. He already knew the answer, but Neji had to hear it and so did Kara.

Tsunada looked down in despair "No, I've done everything I could, but there's a 99 percent chance that Kara will be paralyzed for the rest of her life."

With one apologetic look at the horror-struck Kara, Lady Tsunada left the room not wanting to face the ninjas.

Neji stared at the door just as shocked as Kara, but then he felt a familiar chakra approaching. The young man prayed that the chakra wasn't heading to this room. The Hyuga's prayers were not answered, and it was a shock when the quickly approaching steps stopped in front of the door.

Suddenly the door burst open simultaneously as the number one knuckle head ninja yelled, "Grandma Tsunada, I…"

He was cut off as an ear shattering screech ripped through the air. Neji instinctively slammed his hands over his ears. With out the Hyuga's support Kara was unable to stay upright. She fell forward and hit the ground hard, her scream cut short as the air left her lungs with violent speed.

Naruto stood shocked by the scream as well as the girl's appearance for he had never seen her mangled body. Neji, however, jumped to help her, but as she turned her head he seen the look in her eyes and stopped. Naruto became aware of Neji's halted movement and also tried to help Kara. He took a few steps closer causing panic, she did not want either of them touching her.

Her eyes wide and filled with dread she tried to slide her body back against the bed, but found no strength, let alone the ability to move. Naruto did not realize her fears as he began to introduce himself and apologizes for barging in as well as asking if she was ok.

Naruto stopped in his tracks just as Neji had, but this time her eyes were filled with something else. As he looked into her eyes it was like watching a pure and terrible nightmare play continually getting more and more fearful as the little amount of color that resided in her face drained away.

Falling backward in shock, Naruto landed on the floor in the doorway a good amount of feet away form Kara.

The tremendous angry determination in her lavender orbs began to showed, taking over the fear, as she attempted to move her arms. After a few minutes Lady Tsunada walked in, having heard the commotion, to find Kara in an attempted to pull her arms back so that she could get up. She had not been able to move even an inch, yet it was obvious that she was trying.

Kara struggled to move her paralyzed body for some time until Neji couldn't stand it any longer. He jumped up to help her, but Tsunada said, "Stop. Don't touch her." He stopped even though he didn't want to.

Finally after a few hours Kara had raised her self up onto her feet. Her back was bent at the waist allowing her arms to hand lifelessly, because of her exhaustion she could not even hold her head up.

Kara's body twitched all over from the effort every second threatened send her back to the ground. She forced her struggling head up showing her eyes. The lavender orbs showed nothing it was as though her mind had left leaving the empty shell of a body behind. Then they closed and she toppled to the ground drifting into darkness.

XXXXOXXXX

It had been almost a month now since she had stood and Kara had been improving greatly. Her progress had moved rapidly and Kara now had the ability to walk. Her steps were still labored and extremely slow but it was a miracle she could move at all. It was a miracle she had lived.

It was in this time that Tsunada learn Kara could feel pain almost as well as anyone else; she just has a gigantic tolerance for pain. As a result of this any injure to the flesh is disregarded as the brush of a feather. Even when she broke her bones it was as if the pain was nonexistent. For Kara to be in physical agony the pain had to be so intense that a normal person would go insane. This was the pain Kara felt as she took her steps in therapy.

Kara was a very driven and determined person she would work her body to an extent far beyond normal endurance. It was this determination that convinced Lady Tsunada to make another rash decision. Tsunada compared Kara's state to that of coma, and so today she brought a guest to Kara's therapy sessions.

This was not the Hokage's best idea for no matter how much her health improved Kara hadn't opened up. Tsunada and Neji were the only ones she would talk to, yet she never said more then a few works. Anyone who attempted to touch her caused Kara to fall into a world of fear just like when she first arrived.

Kara had already started her therapy session for today. Neji, who was visiting her for the first time in about a week, told Kara more stories as she walked between the railings. Tsunada walked in unusually happy looking at both ninjas in turn, a smile never leaving her face.

Kara, having realized that whenever Tsunada smiled like that it meant she was up to something, stops what she was doing and turned to look at her.

"I've found a way to reduce your recovery time," Tsunada said.

Neji looked up excitement painted on is face as he opened his mouth to speak, but Kara interrupted him. "What must I do," the words came, hesitation lingering in the background of her mono-toned voice.

"It appears that you are able to force the shredded muscles and joints to work through shear will power, but it seems like your body has forgotten the proper way to move so all we have to do is teach it."

Kara sent Lady Tsunada a look of uncertainty as she asked how.

"Shikamaru, you can come in," the Hokage responded.

The young man entered the room, "What a drag," drifting from his lips.

Kara looked upon the man dread enveloping her being. Her eyes darted from Neji to the stranger that stood before her. Neji merely nodded, signaling to her that it would all be ok. Her throat tightened as her mouth became a desert, she tried to speak, but couldn't find her voice.

The always observant Neji took notice and spoke for her, "You don't want him to use his shadow possession jutsu no her, do you?"

"That's exactly what I believe needs to be done."

Kara shook her head violently, still unable to find her voice, the action caused her to loss her balance and she toppled to the ground. She made no move to get up and no one moved to help her.

"Kara you said you wanted to get better. This is the only way I can think of to speed up the process," Tsunada said.

Kara continued to shake her head. After a while of shaking her head and listening to the Hokage's pleas she agreed, but only when Neji told her he would have Shikamaru stand some ways off.

She positioned herself at the start of the railings as Shikamaru made his hand signs. The shadow stretched across the room resting under the girl's feet. Then he began to take steps, Kara mimicking his movement.

She didn't understand what was going on as the others stood by unaware of the chaos to come. Kara's chakra was responding on its own almost like a defense mechanism.

Shikamaru, believing it was her body that was fighting him and not her chakra, worked harder to complete his task. All the young man wanted to do was go take a nap and so his usually sharp intellect was pushed aside.

The jutsu fought with her defense willing it to obey, yet neither side had control. The defense ran through her body with speed expelling chakra against the delicate layers of flesh. Shikamaru pushed harder making her move.

Then like an intense flame had been lit within her Kara's skin burned. Patches of scorched flesh covered her body, but no one could see it through the long sleeved shirt and pants she wore to cover her scars.

A scream filled the room as Kara's arm shot out followed by a loud explosion. Once the dust had cleared Neji and the Hokage found Shikamaru within a pile of debris. There was a small round burned on his chest. As they helped him up Neji looked at the around. The entire wall had been blown out throwing Shikamaru and the wreckage in the next room.

He turned his eyes resting on Kara widened in shock. A visible orb of blue tinted chakra surrounded her as she knelled on the floor head down. Neji foolishly ran toward the orb; when he collided with it Neji was thrown backward only to have Lady Tsunada catch him.

Kara lifted her head slowly; tears ran down her face and over the patch of burned flesh on her left check bone. The orb dispersed resulting in clumps of ceiling to fall down around them. The bulging veins around her eyes faded as her small pupil showed it self again.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I did not wish to use my chakra, it just happened. I haven't broken our promise. Please forgive me." After speaking more then she ever had around them, Kara looked back down at the ground.

Neji didn't respond he was speechless. He turned to look at Tsunada who was also staring in astonishment. With her shock as proof of what he had seen Neji uttered, "She has…a Byakugan."

* * *

Well now that this is all over with the good stuff is coming so just hang in their i promise it will get better

Please reveiw i update faster when i have that motivation.

I like critizism so let me know what you really think.

Thanks for reading


End file.
